


Change or Die

by AlexTheShipper



Series: Fics in which Tony will not be pushed around [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), morally Gray Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: Things are going well, the New Avengers are growing, and the rogues have been arrested. Except for Steve, who seems to be breaking in to the Avengers Compound. Nice of him to turn himself in.
Series: Fics in which Tony will not be pushed around [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275221
Comments: 127
Kudos: 1584
Collections: Fics I Don't Want To Lose, Tony Stark Defense Squad I





	Change or Die

“Sir, Mr. Rogers is currently attempting to gain entry to the second-floor common room.” Jarvis’ voice rings out through Tony’s lab. “Would you like me to subdue him.”

Dum-E beeps excitedly, and Tony would be amused at the great Steve Rogers, taken down by an AI with a grudge, but this is personal.

“Not yet, let him in.” Tony get’s up and heads for the common room. “Put Carol on stand-by if she’s up, and keep the lights off until I cue.”

“Of course, Sir.” JAVIS agrees, and Tony slips into the common room. Steve is hunched over a table rifling through the Avengers mail. Tony taps on the table as he takes a seat at the bar, and the lights turn on.

“Hey Steve.” He greets, as the super soldier spins around to face him. “Did you know it’s a crime to go through someone else’s mail?” He keeps his tone conversational, as Steve edges around the room.

“Tony,” Steve looks wary, and he moves towards the window. “We need to talk.” Tony rolls his eyes.

“Not that you care about what is and isn’t a crime, I mean breaking and entering.” He tuts as Steve in disappointment.

“Tony be fair,” Steve scolds, forgetting the situation. “The compound was always our home.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Tony mocks. “I missed your name on the deed.” Steve steps forward, and Tony knows it’s an intimidation tactic, knows because Steve has done it so many times before.

“Look Tony, I know you’re mad at me, but that’s no reason to take it out on the team.” Steve scolds, and Tony wants to laugh at him. “You got everyone arrested.”

“Mad at you?” Tony asks, lounging back in his seat. Extremis roils under his skin, a comfort. “That’s a bit of an understatement, don’t you think?”

“I apologized,” Steve says, and yet he’s still attempting to tower over him. “It’s time for you to move on.” Tony snorts a laugh.

“Move on, god that’s rich coming from you.” Tony gestures to all of him. “Also, sorry, not sorry, but your shitty apology does not absolve you from being an accessory after the fact to my parents murder, and it definitely doesn’t absolve you of any of your other crimes, including,” He gestures to the window. “Breaking and entering.”

“Tony it wasn’t Bucky’s fault.” Steve scolds, and he looks tired. As if Tony is the exhausting one in this conversation.

“Oh no Steve, you were aiding and abetting HYDRA.” Tony corrects. “I didn’t say a word about Barnes that guilt is all you.” Of course, Steve doesn’t have an answer to that.

“And where’s your guilt?” Steve changes the topic with all the grace of a sledge hammer. “The Avengers are in prison, Clint’s dead. That’s on you.”

“Why? I didn’t kill him.” Ton shrugs. It’s a tragedy what happened but it’s hardly Tony’s fault. “You all made your decisions Steve, and I made mine.” He smiles wolfishly at the man.

“Exactly, you were wrong.” Steve ignore the smile. “But you can make things right.” Tony stands then.

“Steve, I wasn’t wrong.” Tony walks around the bar tapping on it idly. “I’m still not, what I am is winning.” He knows he’s the villain in Steve’s eyes, he’s proud of it.

“Tony we both messed up, we both made mistakes.” Steve reaches out towards him, but Tony steps away. “We can fix everything though, get the others out of prison. You just have to do what’s right.”

“That’s what you’re failing to understand Steve,” Tony’s eyes glow slightly as he smiles. “I am doing what’s right.”

“Tony, how can you say that?” Steve looks aghast.

“Easy, I’m done being your little errand boy Steve.” Tony explains. “I’m not gonna keep fixing your problems.” He jabs a finger towards Steve. “You all made your bed, lie in it.” There’s nothing else to say.

“What about Sam?” Steve asks, and Tony’s tired of his games.

“What about Sam?” It’s not like Sam and Tony were ever friends.

“What about?” Steve’s incredulous tone is not appreciated. “Sam is our friend, and he’s in prison, possibly for the rest of his life. That’s on you.” Tony can’t help but think that Rhodey was right when he called Steve painfully naïve.

“Steve,” Tony shakes his head. “Sam was never my friend, he was yours.” It’s clear Steve wants to argue with that, but Tony doesn’t care. “And, it’s not my fault he’s in prison. You’re the one who led him to break the law.”

“You sent the cops after him!” Steve practically screeches.

“Not my fault you all were stupid enough to keep Stark tech on you.” He shrugs, and the hurt look on Steve’s face causes him to laugh. “What? Did you think you could leave me for dead, and I’d still protect you?”

“Tony, that isn’t what happened.” Steve defends.

“You made me the enemy Steve,” Tony smiles wolfishly. “My enemies don’t often live long, be happy Sam’s only in prison. He broke the law, he got what he deserved.”

“What he deserved? We’re heroes!” Steve shouts, all self-righteous fury, and undeserved pride.

“No, Sorry. I think the word you’re looking for is terrorist, criminal works too.” He gestures towards the broken window as if to illustrate his point.

“What about Wanda?” Steve asks, “She’s just a kid, she’s not a criminal.” He’s nearly hysteric, if Tony could muster up any empathy for him, he’d probably feel bad, as it is, he’s rather enjoying himself. “They put her in a collar!”

“Wanda is a 28-year-old adult.” Tony corrects, and Steve shakes his head. “She’s a terrorist, once with Hydra, and again with you.

“I’m Captain America, I’m not a terrorist!” Steve interrupts him.

“You are a terrorist.” Tony corrects, “And Wanda’s collar was a necessity, we can’t exactly imprison her if she can just make the guards let her out.”

“Then she shouldn’t have been in prison!” Steve argues, and Tony looks at him. “It’s wrong.” He says it with the confidence of a man who’s used to being followed without question.

“Steve, I don’t care.” Tony says, and Steve rears back as if slapped.

“You don’t care? Tony, they’re your teammates. Natasha, Sam, Clint, Wanda, me you have to care about us.” He’s furious shaking with it, and it makes Tony want to laugh. “What do you mean you don’t care.”

“I mean exactly that.” Tony explains. “I don’t care about any of you, I only care about the damage I allowed you to do. You’re no better than the ten rings Steve, just be glad I didn’t get permission to hunt you down myself.” He floods his voice with every bit of disdain and condescension he can.

“Don’t talk to me like I’m a child.” Steve protests.

“I’d never talk to a child like that Steve.” Tony shakes his head.

“The accords are controlling you.” Steve argues, looking around. “This isn’t you Tony.”

“Steve, it’s all about compromise. The Accords are good, ask any of the New Avengers.” He gestures to the rest of the compound.

“No, we were doing what’s right. The Accords are wrong, and when something is wrong it’s your duty to plant yourself like a tree, and refuse to go along with it.” Steve explains, although it’s a stretch to call that an explanation.

“Sure, and while you’re busy doing your best impression of a tree, sometimes the world moves on without you.” Tony gestures around the compound. “Again.” Steve looks hurt at that, “And look, it did.” He smiles in a way that isn’t remotely sympathetic.

“Tony, that isn’t fair.” Steve’s on the defensive now. Tony shrugs.

“Maybe it isn’t.” He glances at his watch, and J notifies him that the cops will be there soon. “I’m sure you’re aware though, life isn’t fair Steve.”

“Tony.” Steve reprimands. “That’s why we do what we do. To make it fair.”

“Look Steve, at this point you broke the law, it’s only fair you get arrested for it.” Tony says, and Steve opens his mouth to argue. Tony mimes zipping his lips shut. “Shut up, the adult is talking. Anyways, I get it you think the law is wrong, and you’re right, and that the only logical action is to stubbornly refuse to change.” Steve looks affronted, but Tony knows he’s right. “The problem with that is that the world only has one rule.”

“What’s that?” Steve asks, unimpressed.

“Change or die.” Tony let’s his eyes glow gold with extremis.

“What?” Steve stumbles back, holding his arm up as if he had his shield. Tony can’t help it, he laughs.

“God, that’s hilarious.” He gestures to Steve, wiping tears from his eyes. “Don’t look so frightened I’m not going to kill you, you already killed Captain America for me.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Steve asks, and Tony takes a step back as the door opens.

“Mr. Rogers you’re under arrest, put your hands above your head.” A female voice floods the room, and Tony can’t help the vindictive smile that forms on his face, even as Steve’s eyes go wide.

“Aw, Rogers did you think I was chatting with you for fun?” He asks, all mock sympathy.

“You’re not a hero Tony!” Steve spits, and Tony never claimed to be. Steve looks around the room, clearly trying to figure out how to get out.

“Who said anything about being a hero Steve?” He asks, as the cops flood the room. “I’m an Avenger Steve, this was never about heroics.” Steve’s chin tilts up with pride, and Tony leans in close.

“Of course, it’s not.” He scoffs.

“I’m an Avenger, this is vengeance.” Tony whispers, just as the cops come into hearing range. Steve’s hands go up, as he realizes there’s no way out.

“Mr. Rogers, get down on the ground.” The same cop orders, gun trained on the center of his forehead. Tony beams at her.

“You won’t get away with this Tony.” Steve says, and Tony turns to glance at him, as he lies down on the floor.

“Oh Steve,” He shakes his head. “I already have.” He moves back as a cop steps in to handcuff him. “Now, why don’t you behave for the nice cops, wouldn’t want you responsible for any more ‘collateral damage’ on your little crusade.” He mocks.

“It wasn’t like that!” Steve shouts, wriggling on the ground as the cuffs lock around his wrists. Tony almost expects him to get up and start swinging like Clint had. Of course, that’s why Clint got shot, pulling a knife on counter terrorism was never a good idea.

“Mr. Rogers stop struggling or you will be charged with resisting arrest.” The cop says, as she helps him to his feet.

“How was it then?” Tony asks, and he’s man enough to admit he’s enjoying this.

“You have the right to remain silent.” The cop says, and Tony wants to laugh. The great Captain America, Howards’ perfect project, under arrest.

“C’mon how was it?” He asks, because he lives to antagonize.

“Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.” The cop continues ignoring them both.

“I did what I had to do!” Steve defends, turning to glare at Tony. “You tore the Avengers apart.” He spits the accusation.

“No Steve, I built the Avengers.” Tony informs him, Carol, Rhodey, and all of their new members. “You only managed to tear yourself apart.” He turns to leave, to go back to his team.

“You have the right to an attorney.” The cop continues as Steve is dragged towards the front of the house.

“Come back here!” Steve shouts after him. “You bastard!”

“If you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you.” The officer seems to care about Steve’s ranting as much as Tony does.

“This isn’t over Tony!” Steve calls after him.

“See you in court Rogers!” Tony calls over his shoulder as he rounds the corner. The door shuts behind him automatically, and all that can be heard is muffled yells. 


End file.
